Super Mario Bros U
by Finn1997
Summary: AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A UN AMIGO, YO SOLO LA PULICO REPITO: YO SOLO PUBLICO SU HISTORIA PERSONAJES DE MARIO PERTENECEN A NINTENDO PERSONAJES DE UN SHOW MAS Y HORA DE AVENTURA PERTENECEN A CARTOON NETWORK GENO Y MALLOW PERTENECEN A SQUARE ENIX
1. Parte 1

Ida y Vuelta, La vida es Dura

Todo empieza en el Reino Hongo, Mushroom Kingdoom, Reino Champiñon o como le quieran llamar ¬.¬ bueno,la cosa es que Mario y Luigi FINALMENTE encontraron la tubería al mundo real (Aunque en esa serie Trucha de Mario Bros 3 Ya Exista)...

Peach: Los vamos a extrañar muchísimo Mario y Luigi...en especial te extrañare a ti... Mario ='C

Mario: Princesa,Toad yo también los extrañare muchísimo... y a ti princesa, no te preocupes volveré

Toad:Mario...una vez que estén en el mundo real...esta tubería, extrañamente, se sellara por siempre... no hay manera de volver...pero podrán enviarnos objetos...vaya esto si es raro... solamente objetos

Peach:NO! SI MARIO SE VA YO ME VOY CON EL! :C :C :C

Daisy:YO NO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ SOLA TAMPOCO! IRÉ TAMBIÉN!

Mario y Luigi:NO!...No lo hagan

Luigi: Alguien debe quedarse aquí...y en Sarasaland también... POR ESO DEBEN QUEDARSE...JUNTO CON YOSHI

Yoshi: Adiós Mario... Adiós Luigi...

Yoshi no pudo seguir allí por que se fue corriendo y llorando

Mario: Bowser...no se que decirte, simplemente gracias, me hiciste pasar los días mas divertidos,A PESAR DE QUE TE ROBABAS A LA PRINCESA ¬.¬

Bowser: ...(se queda de brazos cruzados y la cara caída)

Mario y Luigi salieron de el inodoro de su casa,abrieron la cortina de la ventana de su casa y vieron... la ciudad de Brooklyn

Al llegar,todo les pareció muy raro...es que estaban TAN acostumbrados al Reino Champiñon,que se sorprendieron al volver a ver autos reales o HUMANOS...

Mario:No puedo creerlo,hemos...vuelto ='(

Luigi:Oh si hermano,uno estaba tan acostumbrado allí en el Reino Champiñon...pero dejarlo todo asi derrepente,es feo Mario =(

Derrepente Mario *palpa (*siente) algo en su bolsillo...¡ERA UNA HOJA MAGICA!

Mario:Luigi mira esto,UNA SUPER HOJA

Luigi:A ver pruebala

Mario tocó la hoja varias veces,pero nunca se convirtió en Mario Mapache

Luigi:Olvidalo Mario,es inútil...nuestros poderes solo funcionan en el Reino Champiñon

Varios días habían pasado desde que Mario y Luigi volvieron,pero un dia...desde el inodoro, apareció Toad

Mario y Luigi: ¡TOAD! ¿Que haces aqui?

Toad:Mario,Luigi ¡DEBEN VOLVER AL REINO CHAMPIÑON AHORA...BOWSER SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE,EN SU AUSENCIA PODÍA ROBARSE A PEACH SIN QUE NADIE LO MOLESTARA!

Luigi:Si claro...PERO AHORA ESTAS ATRAPADO EN EL MUNDO REAL PARA SIEMPRE TONTO

Toad:No es así Luigi, se dice que hay una manera de volver al Reino Champiñon

Mario: ENCERIO?! CUÉNTANOS TOAD

Toad:Se dice que en las alcantarillas de Broklyn hay una zona secreta que TODO MUNDO ha tratado de abrir y nadie pudo...solo alguien con una SUPER HOJA podría entrar

Mario:YO TENGO UNA SUPER HOJA :D :D OH SI LUIGI VOLVEREMOOOOS VOLEREMOOOOS...RECOGE TODO LO DE NUESTRO HOGAR!

Luigi: SIIII SIIII...PARA QUE MARIO?

Mario:NOS MUDAMOS AL REINO CHAMPIÑON!

Mario y Luigi le vendieron su hogar a un joven RUBIO, PÁLIDO Y QUE TOCABA MÚSICA GRUNGE...QUE TENIA UNA REMERA CON UNA CARA AMARILLA CON CRUCES EN LOS OJOS, Y UNA BOCA ONDULADA, Y ABAJO DE ELLA DECÍA "NIRVANA"

Mario:Hasta luego señor...ah que agradable sujeto...y que genial musica

Toad:Tienes razon Mario...ahora vemos a las alcantarillas!

Una vez alli Mario inserto la hoja en una gran puerta de metal...y de alli salio una tuberia verde...luego salieron en un GRAN BOSQUE,que por lo lejos se escuchaba una dulce melodia.

Mario:Esa melodia...es tan...familiar :| HAY QUE ENCONTRAR EL ORIGEN DE ESE SONIDO!

Luigi:VAMOS!

Al llegar al origen del sonido,Mario quedo sorpendido por lo que vio...un muñeco de capa azul,tocando una flauta.

?:Hola Mario...me recuerdas?

CONTINUARA...


	2. Parte 2

Mario:No,no puede ser,tu eres...

?:En efecto Mario...soy Geno

Luigi:Mario,no quiero interferir pero,¿quien demonios este tipo?

Geno:Hola,Luigi...mi nombre es Geno...soy una estrella proveniente del Star Road...mi verdadero nombre es !?, pero todos me llaman Geno...por utilizar el cuerpo de un muñeco de un niñ ...yo te explicare todo

Geno le conto a Luigi todo lo que sucedio y sus aventuras con Mario y con sus otros compañeros

Luigi: Oh por dios...ese maldito fabricador de armas lo hizo?!

Geno:Asi es...extrañamente,el logro rearmarse y...

Mario:Geno...estas diciendo que Smithy volvio a la vida?!

Toad:Ese monstruo volvio a la vida?! INCREIBLE.. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE...

Geno:Pero espera!... Smithy todabia no esta al 100%...por ahora debe estar... al 5%

Mario:De acuerdo...oye Geno,quieres ayudarnos? Nosotros habiamos encontrado la manera de volver a casa,pero Toad fue al Mundo Real y aviso que Bowser...atrapo a las Princesas,y nadie lo puede detener

Toad:Quieres unirte Geno?

Geno:Seguro...pero antes,debemos ir al Reino Nimbus

Mario:Estas seguro de que quieres ir alli...no se si el "principe nube" nos recuerda...

Luigi:Por lo que Geno Me conto...Seguro los recordara...Vayamos ahora!

Mario,Luigi,Toad y Geno fueron rapidamente a pedirle ayuda al Principe vez alli,en el Reino Nimbus,entraron al castillo...desgraciadamente los sacaron a patadas de alli.

Mario:Ah vamos que no me recuerdan,YO SOY EL FAMOSO SUPER MARIO!

Guardia:NO,EL PRINCIPE ESTA MUY OCUPADO PARA...

?:ESPERA!,acaso dijiste...Super,Mario?

Mario:Si claro...espera,Mallow?

Mallow:Mario?

Luigi:Tu eres el famoso Principe Nube!

Geno:Mallow? Tanto tiempo has crecido muchisimo! :D

Mallow:OH POR DIOS! GENO! :'D :'D

Toad:Vaya, las leyendas se reencuentran

Mario:Hey Mallow te presento a mi hermano menor,Luigi

Luigi:Es un placer principe

Mallow:Muchas Gracias...Mario nunca nos contaste de tu hermano jaja

Geno:Oye Mallow...te hemos venido a buscar,recuerdas a Bowser?

Mallow:sisi que sucede con el?

Geno:Ha secuestrado a dos princesas

Mario:a Peach

Luigi:y a Daisy

Mallow:Y...Quien es Daisy?

Toad:Luego te contamos, vienes en una aventura nueva?

Mallow:POR SUPUESTO :D

Y con todos los héroes reunidos,Mario,Luigi,Toad,Geno y Mallow se fueron hacia el bosque,Luego del bosque fueron hacia los llanos del reino champiñon...pero lo que vieron fue horrible

Mario:OH POR DIOS! :O

Toad:Asi es Mario,Bowser destruyo los llanos , ahora solo es roca muerta

Geno:No pense que Bowser tendria tanto poder destructivo...debe tener una fuente de energia...Oh no,POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO! :O :O

Luigi:Que pasa Geno?

Geno:YO TENGO LA CULPA DE ESTO!

Mario:Que dices?

Geno:Mario,Mallow ustedes saben que yo solo bajaria por que hubo un problema en el Star Road,bueno lo que sucedio es que...

Pero antes de que Geno pudiera hablar...aparecio un Goomba,pero este no era un goomba normal...

Mallow:Jaja un Goomba con armadura,que es lo peor?

Toad:es tan facil,yo me encargo =)

General Goomba:Estas enfrente del gran General Goomba

Mallow:Jajajaja y eso en que cambia...sigues siendo un enano aplastable

General Goomba:ATAQUEN GOOMBAS

De repente una estampida de goombas se abalanzo sobre nuestros heroes

General Goomba:Vamos Goombas,destruyan a esos fontaneros inutiles!

Geno:Demonios,debo utilizarlo!...Muchachos distraigan a los goombas,mientras cargo!

Mario:De acuerdo Geno!,Mallow tirales un rayo!

Mallow: GRRR...SCHOKER! (Mallow lanza Schocker)

Luigi:Mario, toma! (le lanza una flor de fuego)

Mario:Gracias hermano!,juntemos nuestros poderes u hagamos la super bola!

Mario y Luigi:Preparado...Listo...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (lanzan una enorme bola de fuego del tamaño de un cometa)

Y aunque los poderes de nuestros heroes eran potentes...mas goombas sguian llgando,mientras que Geno estaba en una esquina cargando...

Geno:MARIO,LUIGI,MALLOW,TOAD...MUEVANSE!...AAAARGGGH...GENO BEAM!

Y con ese gran Rayo geno o Geno Beam,todos los goombas fueron vencidos...pero faltaba uno...

General Goomba: DESTRUYERON MI ARMADA...LA PAGARAN!...AUMENTAR TAMAÑO!

Toad: D: D: D: Ese Goomba,es...GIGANTE!

General Goomba: JA JA JA JA Ahora ustedes son los aplastables!

Geno:No lo creo,gran cabeza dura!...aumentare mi poder! GENO BOOST!

Geno se elevo en el aire y ataco con su mano arma al Gran Goomba...este quedo noqueado, aprovechando esto Geno disparo tiros de sus dedos y el goomba cayo. Al caer, hubo un gran destello y luego de eso el GOOMBA GIGANTE habia vuelvo a su diminuto e insgnificante tamañ Luigi se acerco al pequeño Goomba y le dijo:

Luigi: Sigues siendo un pequeño aplastable

Y aplasto con su bota al General, matandolo y enterrandolo en la tierra...

Mario:Fue dificil...pero lo logramos amigos,sobre todo tu, Geno

Geno: Gracias Mario,vamonos!

Los heroes estaban por retirarse, hasta que Geno noto algo en donde Luigi enterro al General Goomba

Geno: Esperen...Miren alli! (Señala en donde Luigi enterro al General Goomba)

Un destello brillaba y salio un Gran Hongo con una estrella

Luigi:Parece un Hongo...Pero tiene una Estrella en su cabeza,que podra ser?

Derrepente se ve que cae algo del cielo...era un destello celeste

Toad:Oh miren esa no es?

Mallow:Quien es?

El cometa tomo forma,era una princesa de vestido celeste y pelo rubio

CONTINUARA...


End file.
